Pour l'éternité
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: La magie noire n'est pas un jeu. Hinata le découvrira à ses dépens lorsque le simple souhait de retrouver un être cher la liera à un démon mal-intentionné. L'image m'appartient.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici une nouvelle petite histoire qui est inspirée d'une demande d' **Eucalipta**.

J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira ^-^

Merci à **Myfiona and Largo** pour la correction.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dans une salle légèrement éclairée par des chandelles disposées ici et là, une forme humaine était accroupie au sol.

« Et voilà, terminé. » s'éleva une douce voix.

Une jeune fille se releva, passant l'arrière de sa main sur son front en sueur, une craie blanche entre ses doigts. À la lueur des flammes, on pouvait distinguer de longs cheveux bruns, aux légers reflets bleutés descendant jusqu'à ses reins et une ample robe noire la couvrant jusqu'à ses pieds nus.

Au sol, se trouvait un large cercle blanc avec des inscriptions étranges prenant la quasi-totalité de la pièce. Un livre épais, dont les pages jaunissaient, était ouvert dans un espace libre.

S'approchant de celui-ci, la jeune fille passa son doigt sur les lignes inscrites et d'un hochement de tête prit le couteau sur le bureau non loin. Elle abaissa la capuche de sa tenue sur sa tête et entreprit de dire les phrases en latin qu'elle avait apprises par cœur. Après cela, elle hésita un instant avant d'entailler la paume de sa main et de faire tomber son sang dans le cercle.

Rien ne se passa.

Évidemment.

La jeune fille soupira et allait retirer la capuche obstruant son visage quand soudain les marques au sol s'éclairèrent d'une lumière rougeoyante. Un vent violent entra dans la salle, éteignant toutes les chandelles et faisant s'envoler les feuilles de papiers se trouvant là. La jeune fille tomba à la renverse et se protégea tant bien que mal de ses bras, les yeux fermés. Elle essaya de jeter un coup d'œil aux événement et resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle se présentant à elle.

Au milieu du cercle, ce qui semblait être un tas de plumes noires apparaissait peu à peu, provenant d'une sorte de portail. Lorsque ce dernier se ferma, le vent cessa immédiatement.

Baissant ses bras, les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille observa la boule de plume bouger pour laisser apparaître des jambes, des bras, un torse et enfin un visage. Un jeune homme se leva, dépliant deux grandes ailes noires dans son dos, faisant tomber quelques chandelles au sol. Il sembla observer son environnement avant de se tourner vers la forme tremblante dans un coin de la pièce.

Deux yeux d'un noir profond l'observaient sous une chevelure ébouriffée tout aussi sombre. Trois traits étaient visibles sur ses joues semblables à des moustaches de chats. Il était torse nue, ne portant qu'un pantalon de toile noir, soutenu par une ceinture rouge. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la queue fine se balançant de droite à gauche derrière les jambes de l'être, se terminant en une pointe.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement et tendit une main vers la capuche, la retirant brusquement.

Deux yeux nacrés l'observèrent, intimidés. Prenant le menton de la fille entre ses longs doigts, il l'approcha de son visage et susurra, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

« Alors, apprentie sorcière, on essaye de me soumettre à tes bons vouloirs ? Sache que c'est impossible. Que dirais-tu plutôt de m'offrir ton âme en guise de dédommagement pour le temps perdu ? »

Il leva son autre main au-dessus du cœur de sa victime et attaqua. S'attendant à sentir le sang chaud lui recouvrir la main et le visage, rien ne le prépara à l'onde de choc lorsque sa main vînt en contact avec la poitrine de la jeune fille, le propulsant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Secouant sa tête, il grogna. Il fusilla, de ses yeux devenus rouge, la jeune fille essayant tant bien que mal de se lever. Les jambes tremblantes, celle-ci sortit une fiole d'une de ses poches et la lança dans sa direction. L'être mystérieux évita de la recevoir sur le visage mais reçut quelques gouttes du breuvage atteignirent sa peau. Sentant une brûlure atroce, il comprit que cela devait être de l'eau bénite.

« Espèce de petite garce ! »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu lancer une nouvelle attaque, il sentit sa conscience le quitter peu à peu. Il s'écroula au sol, sur le ventre. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut furent des petits pieds nus s'approchant doucement de lui. Puis tout devint noir.

Hinata Hyuuga, tel était le nom de la jeune fille se tenant à présent au-dessus de l'être aux ailes noires, n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de faire cette expérience, elle ne s'attendait pas à un quelconque résultat.

Elle avait toujours été curieuse de tout allant de l'histoire de l'Egypte ancienne à l'art du tissage. Récemment, son intérêt s'était tourné vers la magie et plus particulièrement la magie noire. Les histoires de sorcières la passionnaient, bien que certaines fussent très macabres et sanglantes. Elle dévora ainsi plusieurs livres jusqu'à s'intéresser aux différents procédés et traditions de cette communauté. Hinata avait alors découvert un très vieux livre avec des formules et cérémonies très détaillées. En feuilletant, une page l'avait plus interloquée que les autres.

Il était question d'un démon pouvant exaucer des souhaits. En lisant plus loin, il était indiqué que le démon, une fois dominé, avait possiblement le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie.

La jeune fille ayant subi une perte dans sa famille peu de temps avant, se mit en tête de faire l'invocation. Bien qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement croyante en la véracité d'une telle magie, tout était prétexte à ne pas penser à son défunt cousin.

Elle avait alors rassemblé tout le matériel nécessaire et fit encore quelques recherches sur les démons en général, préférant être préparée. Et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris des fioles d'eau bénite, même si elle avait reçu des regards soupçonneux en les faisant.

Un démon était réellement apparu. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux décrits dans les livres mais la queue et les yeux rouges suffisaient comme preuves. Il avait cependant le caractère violent et avide de sang qui leur était donné.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, Hinata sortit fébrilement un bandeau blanc d'une de ses poches et l'attacha rapidement autour du poignet droit de l'endormie. Le contrat était ainsi officiellement scellé tant par le sang que par un objet chéri.

La jeune fille soupira et décida d'ouvrir un rideau afin d'y voir plus clair. Elle s'occupa ensuite de hisser le corps à demi-nu sur son lit. Essoufflé par le poids du démon, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Encore choquée et effrayée, elle en renversa et but le peu qui avait réussit à entrer dans le verre.

Hinata s'affala sur une chaise en bois autour d'une table ronde et bascula sa tête en arrière. Observant silencieusement le plafond, son pouls revînt à la normal et ses tremblements cessèrent. Elle ne s'était véritablement pas préparée à rencontrer un être paranormal. Qui plus est un démon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci se réveilla lentement de sa sieste forcée. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de se souvenir des événements passés. Se levant brusquement, il chercha de ses yeux rouges la cause de son arrivée ici. Son nez repéra une odeur inconnue et il renifla bruyamment. Toute la pièce respirait son odeur. Il la suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Là, il la vit. Sa prochaine victime.

Son cou exposé à ses yeux le tentait plus que tout. Un coup de griffes sur la jugulaire et le sang coulerait à flots. Ou il pourrait faire durer le plaisir en lui brisant petit à petit la nuque. Tant de choix. Profitant de son état détendu, le démon ne perdit pas de temps et fonça sur la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'une lumière blanche l'aveugla et le bruit violent d'un choc résonna derrière elle. La brune se retourna et vit une boule de plumes noires écrasée contre le mur.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas la toucher ? Pourquoi ?! » grogna le démon, blessé au bras.

Hinata se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha, plongeant sa main dans une poche. Voyant cela, le brun essaya d'invoquer un portail pour le ramener dans le Pays des Ombres. Il n'était pas effrayé par un être aussi fragile qu'un humain mais l'eau bénite, elle, était problématique. Mais lorsqu'il claqua des doigts, rien ne se passa. Les claquant encore trois fois sans aucun résultat, la colère monta de nouveau. Ses yeux rouge se levèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait sorti un bandage et s'approchait de sa blessure au bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait sale humaine ?! »

Hinata se figea, de nouveau effrayée.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas te tuer ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner dans mon monde ?! »

La brune hésita un instant, les mains tremblantes avant de bafouiller :

« J-J-J'ai p-p-passé un con-contrat avec v-v-v-vous. »

« Quand ? Comment ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir accepté quoi que ce soit ?! »

Elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et s'enfuit de la pièce. Le brun n'eut pas la patiente de partir à sa poursuite, il la trouvera plus tard grâce à son odorat. Mais il fut surprit de la voir revenir avec un livre dans ses bras. Elle le lui tendit, ouvert à une page. Le recevant sceptiquement, le démon lut. À la fin de sa lecture, sa soif de meurtre n'en était que décuplée. Cette petite bécasse l'avait lié à elle. Mais il lui restait un espoir de se sortir de ce fourbit.

« Tu as seulement fait le contrat de sang, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

Le hochement de tête de droite à gauche de la jeune fille ne le rassura pas. Elle tendit alors un doigt tremblant vers son poignet droit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un bandeau blanc y étant attaché.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

« Stupide être inférieur ! Je suis bloqué ici pour l'éternité par ta faute ! » rugit le démon.

Toutes griffes et crocs dehors, il s'avança, menaçant, vers la brune aux bords des larmes. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit le souffle chaud et frénétique lui frapper le visage, soulevant quelques mèches de cheveux. Un bruit violent juste à côté de son oreille droite la fit sursauter, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes où personne ne bougea, la jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux rougeoyants la fixer intensément à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil le poing enfoncé dans le mur derrière elle.

« Écoute moi bien, petite idiote. Je ne suis ni un génie, ni un majordome, ni un animal de compagnie. Je n'exauce pas les vœux, je ne réponds aux ordres de personne et je ne suis pas une bête de foire. Je suis Menma, un Ange de la Mort. Tu vas vite regretter de m'avoir invoqué petite sorcière. »

Hinata déglutit difficilement se demandant dans quel pétrin elle s'était aventurée.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

Tada ! J'espère que Menma ne vous a pas fait trop peur ^-^


End file.
